This invention is concerned with laser diodes and more specifically with the efficient generation of five intersecting laser beams which are mutually orthogonal. These beams are used in alignment applications where the beams represent reference lines. Other beam generators are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,500,524 and 5,617,202 assigned to the assignee of this invention and the disclosures of those patents are incorporated herein by reference in this application.
Generally, visible laser diodes have a much wider divergence in the direction perpendicular to the junction than that parallel to the junction. Typical values are 35.degree. in one axis and 10.degree. in the other. Normally, the central zone or portion of the beam is apertured to produce a beam which is nearly round, cropping a portion of the beam's power. If other beams are required, a beam splitter and subsequent optics are used to manipulate the newly created beam. The present invention uses the elliptical shape of the collimated beam from a diode laser with masks to generate three parallel beams, which subsequently produce five beams of light by using partial reflection. The beams form an xyz coordinate system which can be used as reference lines.